1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a protective helmet. More particularly, the invention relates to a protective helmet having a microphone and an electronic device for improving communication.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Protective helmets substantially consist of a hard helmet shell for absorbing a blow or an impact and for redirecting the direction of an impact, as well as a supporting cage for absorbing the kinetic impact energy transmitted to the interior in case of such a blow or impact and for improving the wearing comfort. Further, for example, a hearing protector enabling a reduction of the ambient noise may be disposed on both sides of the helmet shell. In addition, a face protection, for example in the form of a grating or of a plastic pane, may be provided on such a helmet. Protective helmets are often used in loud surroundings, for example for forest or construction work. In these environments, communicating with other persons is difficult due to the ambient noise. Particularly in case of sawing work, forest work in extensive areas or on construction sites in spacious and/or multi-storeyed buildings, it is helpful when communicating with colleagues is possible without visual contact and out of earshot to, for example, give or capture instructions, shout warnings, or exchange information.